Drabbles
by SarahEileenGrangerPrince
Summary: A collection of 13 random drabbles that I wrote when I was bored one morning, random pairings and they have nothing at all to do with one another.
1. My Angel?

Drabble One:

My Angel

Harry had just been walking through the halls, it wasn't curfew yet and everyone was in their common rooms because of the rain so it gave him time to think.

Blaise simply wanted to be alone, he wanted to fly, and he wanted to feel the wind on his face as the tears fell from his eyes. He was in love and the boy didn't even notice that he existed, he wanted so badly to tell him but he was afraid of the scorn. Eventually even if on the off chance that Harry said yes to him, he would find out what Blaise truly was and resent him for it. _So _Blaise wondered_,_ _why bother at all?_

Harry made the last step to the astronomy tower and stood breathlessly transfixed at what he saw. Blaise Zambini topless in the pale moonlight, after a moment Harry snapped to reality as he registered what Blaise was about to do.

"No, Blaise, don't jump!"

Startled Blaise turned around to look at the person who had shouted and fell off of the tower balcony; Harry ran and jumped after him only to find that he was not on the ground but above him with silvery-white wings flapping steadily behind him keeping him afloat.

Blaise dove after Harry and caught him taking him back up to the tower. He stood holding the trembling boy he thought he'd lost. He looked down and gazed into beautiful green eyes as Harry spoke. "My…angel?" Blaise nodded and Harry leaned up to finally kiss his guardian angel.


	2. Never See You Cry

Drabble Two:

Never See You Cry

He'd never seen her cry and now that he was watching it he never wanted to see it again. She was smart, beautiful, brave, and she shouldn't be sitting here in an empty classroom weeping.

"Why in heavens name are you crying girl?" Severus asked a little too sharply and in his mind he corrected himself. She was no girl she was 21 now, no she was a strong intelligent woman.

"What do you care Snape, just leave me alone." The wonderful woman let out a devastating sigh of defeat. "You don't care about me, let alone my poor Gryffindor feelings. I'm too low for your understanding and I know it Severus." She whispered his name; he shivered, the way she said it was so butterfly soft it was like an actual caress from her soft and nimble hands.

Severus let out a sigh, loud enough for the woman sitting in the middle of the room to hear, and walked to her quietly. "You may not now nor never believe this but I do and always have cared about your feelings."

She looked up at him disbelieving and opened her mouth to speak. He placed a finger on her lips as he sat next to her. "Yes I know, I'm a greasy, slimy, uncaring, old bat who harbors nothing but hateful feelings towards you and your friends. But I will finally tell you now, it's all lies. I may seem like Satan to you but the truth is, it's all an image a name I made for myself long ago. And in truth though I'd never admitted it, I care about you, but no care is too weak a word. I love you; you're a wonderful, sweet, beautiful, funny, witty, and intelligent woman. And I would never want to see you cry!" he finished looking down at the woman's lovely chestnut head.

"Severus, oh Severus, you will never realize just how happy you made me!" the young woman exclaimed. "I love you too!" she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

He responded kissing her back as urgently as she kissed him. "Hermione, Snape, what are you doing?" the distinct voice of the headmistress, McGonagall, came from the doorway.

The two broke apart and replied "Nothing!" at the same moment. The Headmistress shook her head and turned to leave only to catch the last of her best teachers' conversation.

"Be mine Hermione, and I shall never see you cry!" she heard Severus murmur.

"Forever!" was his only response. Minerva smiled and retreated voicing something she'd held in for so long. "Finally!"


	3. You Call That Hate?

Drabble Three:

You Call That Hate?

"I loathe you with every fiber of my being, you stupid little ferret!" the Head Girl shouted hot headedly across the common room to the boy she had to live with for the rest of the year.

"Shut-up you annoying little half wit I don't like this any better than you do!" he screamed back at her.

The couple drew their wands and quickly closed the gap between them the furniture now moved to the walls, they stood there gazes locked, wands aimed, tension, hate, and heat flowing freely about them in waves. Neither let their guard down for some time. Finally after what seemed to be an hour they calmed somewhat and lowered their wands.

"Get out of my sight you foul loathsome evil little cockr---." She was cut off as a pair of hot gentle and yet hard lips came down on hers. She let out a soft moan and her hands flew to his soft blonde hair. He pulled away to breath long enough for her to say. "I hate you Draco Malfoy." Before letting her lips attack his again as he did the same to her.

They parted once more gasping for air. "You call that hate granger? I'd hate to see what loving me would have you do…." She blushed and giggled before turning her attention back to his lips.


	4. How About Them Apples?

Drabble Four:

How About Them Apples?

I'd loved him for as long as I could remember, granted yes I'd dated others, tried to get over him, but no, he was always there, in the back of my mind. Harry Potter.

As you say we'd called it quits right before he left to go horcrux hunting and whatever else with Ron and Hermione. That was quite a while back though. I expressed to Hermione after the war that I thought Harry and I would pick up wherever we had left off. She looked down at me sadly and shook her head. "I don't think so Gin, he' had it really rough for a while now, give him some time, it might take a few months to a couple years to fully get right back on track."

I thanked her knowing well that what she said was true. But I still couldn't shake the cloud of sadness now hovering over my thoughts.

A couple of weeks later me and Hermione were out having lunch when Harry walked into the café, he turned to our table and knelt down in front of me. Hermione gasped and my eyes widened in shock as he pulled out a ring, "Ginny Weasley I love you will you please do me the honor of being my wife?" I squealed and nodded vigorously as he placed the ring on my finger. I turned to Hermione and she smiled.

"Huh, well how do you like them apples?" she said with a laugh.


	5. Won't Say I'm In Love

Drabble Five:

Won't Say I'm In Love

She saw him staring at her and she turned back to her book blushing. They'd all watched Hercules together that night after dinner and something popped into her mind. Did she love him? No she couldn't possibly. She started to whisper barely registering that what she was singing was from the movie.

If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history

Been there, done that.

Ginny overheard her and saw the brunette look at him as he continued to stare back at her she began to chime in.

_Who'd you think you're kiddin'_

_He's the earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey I can see right through you_

_Girl you can't conceal it_

_I know how you feel and_

_Who you're thinkin' of_

The girl turned to glare at the redhead.

No chance, no way

I won't say it no, no

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it uh-oh_

It's too cliché

I won't say I'm in love

Ginny watched her sigh deeply and look sadly down at the book in her hands.

I thought my heart had learned it's lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh….

The young redhead grabbed her friend's shoulders and forced her to look at her.

_You keep on dynyin'_

_Who you are and how you're feelin'_

_Baby I'm not buyin'_

_Hon I saw you hit the ceilin'_

_Face it like a grown up_

_When you gonna own up_

_That you got, got , got it bad_

(Oh….)

The girl looked at him again to find him watching her and Ginny.

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

She glanced at the mirror on the wall and saw she had a small grin, she turned to Ginny aggravated.

This scene won't play

I won't say I'm in love

(_You're doin' flips read our lips_

_You're in love_)

She grabbed Ginny's shoulders and shook her gently.

You're way off base

I won't say it

Someone looked at Ginny with confusion, Ginny replied in a whisper.

(_She won't say it_)

She was shaking Ginny again.

Get off my case

I won't say it

Ginny grabbed her arms and forced her to pay attention.

_Girl don't be proud_

_It's okay you're in love_

She glanced at Sirius one more time to find him smiling at her. She turned back to Ginny, smiled softly then Hermione whispered the last line.

Oh…..

At least out loud

I won't say I'm in love!


	6. Stupid Bookworm

Drabble Six:

Stupid Bookworm!

Harry sat there watching her study when he was supposed to be finishing his potions essay but he just couldn't help it. She was mesmerizing; everything she did emphasized her grace and beauty. What could he say for a bookworm Hermione was perfect. She'd saved his life countless times during and before the war and he couldn't help but keep growing fonder and fonder of her. He finally saw her fully, her beauty, her wit, who she really was, instead of how everyone else viewed her.

"Honestly Harry what are you staring at?" Hermione sighed unable to concentrate on her work with his eyes focused completely on her every move.

"Nothing." He looked back down at his work still stealing glances at her now and then.

"Harry what on earth has gotten into you, you're acting so strange, you smile all the time at me, I always catch you staring at me. What's going on? You're kinda freaking me out!" Hermione finally yelled at him from the other side of the couch.

Harry scooted over to her and plainly said, "I love you, you stupid bookworm." He sealed out her retort with a kiss.


	7. Green Eyed Angel

Drabble Seven:

Green Eyed Angel

He just sat there, black hair messy but sexy as always, just staring at me with those gorgeous green eyes as we attempted to watch T.V. in our flat.

Who am I?, you ask. Well I'm Draco Malfoy. How do Harry Potter and I have a flat together? Well that I may have to start from the beginning to explain.

About four weeks ago give or take a day or two, I was mulling around muggle London when I happened upon a small coffee shop, noticing the time I decided to stop in for a spot of lunch when I saw him sitting at the bar alone. Yeah I have to admit it I fancy Harry. Well to continue I strutted over to him and stood behind him a smirk on my face. "Hey Potter fancy seeing you here." I said looking at his messy black hair.

"I could say the same Draco, I really could seeing as how this is not a wizarding café. Now go you're disturbing my tea time." He replied taking a delicate sip of his coffee.

I being Draco Malfoy quickly got offended I grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face me, "Hey Potter I was trying to be bloody polite, so stop being such a ---." I looked down and saw his emerald eyes sparkling with amusement. "What is so funny?" I asked rather shortly.

"You Draco, I was just teasing. Come sit, would you like some tea or coffee?" he offered pulling a chair out for me.

"Um… tea I suppose." I replied utterly baffled. We sat there for some time before he again turned to me.

"Draco do you want to go to dinner with me?" he asked bluntly. I managed to stammer out a yes before he turned to leave. "I'll pick you up at nine then, be ready."

I sighed and scurried home where I spent the next six hours getting myself ready for the night. I honestly had no idea why I was so flustered; it was just Potter after all. Then I remembered what he had called me in the coffee shop, "Draco" not Malfoy he said Draco. The memory sent shivers coursing down my spine. This was completely illogical; it was Potter for Merlin's sake. A knock on the door woke me out of my reverie, I panicked and checked the time 9o'clock sharp, it was him.

I slid down the banisters and opened the door to him waiting there in a white tuxedo. "Good Draco you're ready, let's go." He grabbed my arm and I sighed again.

We had dinner at an expensive French bistro and danced the night away. Harry finally took me home, as we stood on the front porch looking into each other's eyes silence reined around us. I finally decided to break it. "Well I had a great time, goodnight Harry." I turned to my door and felt him grab me. He spun me around and his lips crashed down on mine. He kissed me thoroughly and passionately and I kissed him back. He pulled back and looked at me. All I could do was stare into his eyes, my green eyed angel.

Now we live in a London flat together until my mother gets over the shock of me and him. And we just sit watching T.V. and I look into those beautiful emerald eyes.


	8. So Tell Me Mr Wolf, Do You Dance?

Drabble Eight:

Tell Me Mr. Wolf, Do You Dance?

It was Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts finally and the war was now over. Tonks and Remus had a falling out, and although she knew she shouldn't be Hermione was happy about this. Remus had been hired as defense teacher again this year which again she was happy for.

They were going to have a Yule Ball again this year. Hermione turned down everybody who asked her to it though, and it so happened that the dance was that night. She spent all day preparing for it making sure that she looked her absolute best, because although she didn't have a date, she was expecting to see a certain professor out on the dance floor.

(Flashback)

"As you all know class the Yule Ball is coming up yet again." Lupin addressed his seventh years. "I will lighten the work load for this momentous occasion; however I still expect nothing less than the best work from all of you on what I do assign! Yes Miss Granger?" his voice seemed to soften as he called to the young woman whose hand was again in the air.

"Do you plan on going to the ball professor?" Lupin looked slightly taken aback by the girl's blunt question so he simply nodded a yes in answer.

(End Flashback)

Finally she was ready; the ball started at nine and it was a quarter till. Hermione grabbed her purse and slowly made her way down the winding staircases to the Great Hall.

Remus turned his attention towards the doors as the students began to file in, dancing seeming to be much more comfortable with it than the last time according to Minerva who was standing to his left. He nodded to her and turned back to the doors and the students. The last person to walk in was a solitary girl who stood a vision in a deep burgundy evening gown, her hair falling in soft curls around her petite face. Remus trained his eyes on her, recognition finally dawned on him, and he finally deciphered who the woman was. Hermione, Hermione Granger looking every bit the fairy tale princess, yet completely dateless. He watched her as she surveyed the room from a nook near a balcony on the east side of the Hall, her eyes halting on him every now and again as if beckoning him to her.

Hermione stood watching the people, student and teachers alike, dance and laugh as the night passed by slowly. She would train her eyes on Remus every once in a while silently daring him to go to her. She refused every dance offer that came her way and waited, there was only one person she wanted to dance with tonight. At half till midnight she saw him finally decide to walk to her. She made her way onto the balcony watching him stalk after her as if she were the prey, she smirked satisfactorily.

As he walked out onto the terrace with her a waltz began to sound inside the doors. Hermione turned to her professor and looked him in the eyes, "So tell me Mr. Wolf, do you dance?" she asked huskily.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and held out his hand, she took it and placed her other hand on his shoulder as he took up her waist. They began spinning, Hermione felt as light as air and admired how Remus so easily took control. They got lost in the music and the moment gazing into one another's eyes. They came too when the clock began tolling midnight thus signifying the end of the ball.

Hermione looked down at her toes which were peeking out of a pair of expensive blood red heels and whispered, "Goodbye and goodnight Mr. Wolf. Please don't forget me or this night." She turned on heel to make her exit when she found herself turned back into his strong arms. His mouth came down on hers for not but a moment before he whispered back.

"I surely won't red-riding-hood." And he let her go.


	9. Notes

Drabble Nine:

Notes

_You did what?_

_ -Fred_

_ I may have taken your last bit of candy…._

_ -George_

_ I swear I will kill you George!_

_ -Fred_

_ No you won't Fred!_

_ -George_

_ Wanna bet?_

_ -Fred_

_ Yeah._

_ -George_

_ Then come over here._

_ -Fred_

They sent the notes back and forth. George boldly walked over to his twin and just as Fred got ready to swing at him, proceeded to kiss his twin.

"You wouldn't hurt me dear brother," he whispered in to Fred's ear, "you love me too much." Fred sighed defeat and kissed his brother back. A kiss his eyes revealed filled with love and passion.


	10. What? Are You Reading My Mind?

Drabble Ten:

What? Are You Reading My Mind?

_Life is utterly too confusing!_ Hermione thought with a sigh.

"Too right you are Granger, but what brought about this conclusion?" asked a voice from behind her.

Hermione spun her chair around to find out who said that and found Blaise Zambini sitting at the table directly behind her. "None of your business Zambini." She went back to reading her book. _I didn't realize that I'd said that aloud._ She thought shaking her head in confusion.

"That would be because you didn't bookworm." He replied to her silent statement yet again.

"What are you doing reading my mind, git?" Hermione asked temper rising. _Damned sexy git though._

I have telepathy, just so that you know so I hear everyone's thoughts not just your own. But I enjoy yours more." He replied boredly.

_Oh my Merlin what else has he heard?_

"Everything, including your exact opinion of my whole being." He was standing in front of her. She was blushing furiously now. "And just so that you know, Hermione," he whispered her name huskily, "I love you too, no I prefer cats to dogs, yes I do think you're sexy, and no Draco is not my gay lover." He placed a small kiss on her lips and left.

_Sigh. I can die happy now!_

"I heard that, you better not die at all." His voice sounded in her head. _Stupid telepathy._


	11. Speech

Drabble Eleven:

Speech

"Whaddicha wanna talk about Blaise?" Ginny asked as the couple left dinner.

Blaise led her into an abandon classroom, it was the last week of their last year at Hogwarts, Blaise and Ginny had been dating all year, much to the distress of her brothers.

"I wanted to ask you something." He replied fumbling around in his pockets.

"Sure Blaise you can ask me anything." Ginny said sitting on one of the many dusty tabletops staring at him.

He finally found what he was looking for. Blaise got down in front of Ginny resting on his left knee and held a small box in his hand. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you heart and soul, you are my light, my inspiration. Every time you're near my heart simply soars. I will love honor and cherish you forever. Ginny my love, my life, will you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

Ginny stared at him as he opened the box to reveal a splendid diamond ring. She looked into his deep brown eyes. "Oh yes Blaise Zambini I will!"


	12. Operation: Bookworm

Drabble Twelve:

Operation: Bookworm

"Operation Bookworm is go, I repeat Bookworm is go!" George said looking out the door as he saw Hermione walk out of the shower in naught but her towel.

Fred nodded to his brother and walked out from behind him, he quietly snuck up behind his bookworm and placed a pair of headphones on her ears.

She turned around to see who did it and what was going on only to find herself twirling and dancing to the rhythm of the music blasting in her ears. She closed her eyes and let it take her completely forgetting that all she had on was a thin towel.

The music stopped and the headphones were carefully removed from her head. "You should wear a towel more often." Fred whispered into her ear.

"So Operation Bookworm complete." She replied as she stood on her toes to kiss him. "Thanks for the tip off Ginny." She said as she skipped into the younger girls room smiling dreamily.


	13. I Know It's You George

Drabble Thirteen:

I Know It's You George

They honestly thought she was that stupid, she could tell them apart from day one. They decided to pull another trade places day at the Burrow and they thought that she wouldn't notice but she always did. They were persistent she would give them that but they'd never been able to pull a fast one on her.

"Okay Hermione I'll make you a bet if you can guess which one I am by lunch I'll stop doing this and stick to who I am forever, and I'll reward you with a kiss." One of the twins said after breakfast. She already knew which one he was just because he was wearing his brothers clothes didn't mean that he was unrecognizable for who he really was. She decided to ake him wait though, she'd unveil him when he least expected it.

The day went by as per usual Mrs. Weasley got so fed up with guessing which one was which that when she needed one of them she'd just call both and have the do the chore together. Ginny completely ignored them so that she didn't have to deal with the headache and harry and Ron were outside all day doing god only knows what, probably practicing Quidditch.

About an hour before lunch time Hermione cornered her twin and looked him straight into the deep depths of his blue gaze. "I know which one you are and you can't deny my correctness, I know the twin that has my heart any day. I know it's you George. Don't lie to me it's not worth it."

George stared at her in complete shock. "How do you always know Hermione?" he asked baffled.

"George, I know MY twin, I love you I have for so long and I was too afraid to tell you but since I'll be getting that kiss anyway, I thought it best to tell you now." She replied backing him against the wall. He smiled at her and looked into her chocolate brown eyes before leaning his head forward. She stood on her toes and met his lips half way. They stood like that for a while in their own little world before Molly called up the stairs for the kids to come down for lunch.

George sighed contentedly. "Well a deal's a deal, and I now have a reason to uphold this one for once, I will forever be no one but George as long as you'll forever be mine 'Mione." They stood together and held hand all the way down to the kitchen.

Hermione agreed to his condition he was HER twin after all and she never wanted that to change.


End file.
